The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vehicle sensors. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a biological parameter sensor coupled to a vehicle steering wheel.
Conventional steering wheels do not have the capability of measuring parameters that may give an indication of the driver's well being. Such parameters can include, for example, heart rate, skin capacitance, skin temperature, respiration rate, and other parameters utilized to determine a driver's well being or condition.
It would be desirable to provide a method and mechanism to evaluate and measure the driver's well being. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a mechanism as a cost effective device which can be integrated into vehicle designs.